


A Beautiful, Lovable Mess.

by ZXA



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: @ ao3 get your stuff together ??, ANYWAY sometimes you're both messes but you love each other, BANATA AND BAITO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: Its okay to make mistakes. Its okay, and I'll love you always....But start taking better care of yourself, dipshit.





	A Beautiful, Lovable Mess.

You know how sometimes you care an _enormous_ amount about someone, and yet, somehow, the ways they manage to fuck up amuse you sometimes?

 

Yeah, well, me too. Sometimes Kanata’s failures are upsetting to both him _and_ I ( _only if they’re… well, actually bad_ ) but more often than not they’re less something to hug and tell him it's okay over, and more something to chuckle about.

 

That said, at first I remember being unwilling to laugh over such mistakes. He’s a bit of a perfectionist, and I didn’t really want to _hurt his feelings_.

 

And goodness, I really do care about Kanata. It’s a bit of a mess when he gets too upset, he ends up messing up everywhere. At those times, I want to tell him things will be alright, to give him support.

 

He knows surprisingly well how to laugh things off.

I just wish he wouldn't laugh more _serious_ things off.

 

 _This time_ it was his hand. He’d had it _stepped on_ during a soccer match ( _busted it like that, it… really shouldn't have been fine_ ). He told me about how he _punched it against a sink in the locker rooms to fix it_ afterwards. I was not having any of that, but he just laughed as I grabbed his hands to look at them.

 

“It's fine, my fingers just popped out of place.” He grinned, “I punched them and they're back to normal. See?”

 

I stared in disbelief. “You can't be serious right now, Kanata.”

 

“I’m fine, never felt better!”

 

I shook my head, “At least get this kind of thing checked out.”

 

“Ehhh, but like… What if I didn't?” He shrugged, “It feels completely fine. Watch this.”

He pushed his fingers backwards, but to my surprise, nothing happened.

 

“...If you say so.” I let out a sigh. He's… worrying. I took both his hands and pressed them to my face, “And _this_ feels like usual?”

 

“A little bolder than usual, but yeah.” Kanata commented, a little blushy at that, and I couldn't help but smirk, which quickly turned it a laugh.

 

He laughed too, which quickly turned to a fit of laughter-- but I took in a sharp inhale of breath before saying, “Alright then.”

 

“Alright!” He said, taking this moment to squish my cheeks with a mischevious grin.

 

I reached upwards towards his, but was dodged. Curse this shortness.

“No fair, Kanata.”

 

“Plentyyy fair.” _Squish._

 

“Dipshit.” I said with a pout, trying yet again to reach, standing on my tiptoes even, “It is your _destiny_ to have your cheeks squished by my hands!”

 

He giggled, leaning down. “Fine, then.”

 

I squished him back, but a little more forcefully than he had.

 

It was at that moment that _Gao_ decided to show up. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

I felt my face redden so fast that I just, quickly averted my gaze from anything and pulled away. “No, of course not!”

 

Kanata just laughed, I am not sure if at the awkward timing or at _my expense_. If it's the latter, I will get my revenge. That is my destiny.

 

“ _Anyway,_ ” Gao said, clearing his throat, “I just wanted to congratulate you on the match.”

 

“Oh, you know. Kickin’ goals, punchin’ hands.” He side eyed me with a smirk. I balled a fist up and shook it, “It was nothing.”

 

“Still impressive though! Especially that last, uh, kick.” Much like me, Gao doesn't pay attention to soccer. Unlike me, it's because he plays a different sport-- of sorts.

 

I shake my head and just listen to the jock nonsense.

Kanata ends up wrapping his arms around me. I hadn’t noticed their conversation had ended, I’d been too busy staring at his pretty face.

 

“Gaiiitoooo—…” He whined while clutching at me.

 

“Kanata.” I said, feeling a little more _teasing_ than usual still, “Hmm, I think it’s my destiny to get so drawn to your face. It’s just so attractive…”

 

He _flustered_ in response— Finally responding with a mumbling of, “My Gaito.”

 

I pinched his cheek.

“Take care, Gao.” I said with a wave as Kanata decided to drag me back home by my hand.

 

“Yeah, see ya…” He said with an awkward wave.

 

“Kanata.” I said.

 

“Gaito.” He replied.

 

“Kanata.” I smiled at him, leaning to look up again.

 

“Gaito?”

 

“Beautiful Kanata.” I pressed myself against him.

 

He gasped, blushing furiously at that, _unsure_ how to respond.

 

“Don’t look so surprised. It was my destiny to fall for you after all.”

 

“Gaito, that’s _soooo cute_!” And he decided to lift me up. I squeaked out of surprise.

 

“What— What are you doing?”

 

“Lifting you up!” He grinned.

 

I shook my head, burying it in his shoulder, “You’re so straightforward— it might be my destiny to get embarrassed by these kinds of things.”

 

He just chuckled in response, carrying me home.

 

… You know, maybe we’re both messes. But we do support and love each other, so I think if that’s our destiny, then— that kind of thing— I like it. I’ll support him through and through.

After all, I fell in love with him, didn’t I?

**Author's Note:**

> The back and forth is something me and One Friend have been doing in vc but its KanaGai sh  
> anyway this is gay gaito is an oblivious fool and kanata and gaito are hopelessly in love with each other


End file.
